


In which Kamenashi is not the asshole he actually is

by nameless_whisper



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_whisper/pseuds/nameless_whisper
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Akanishi Jin/Kuroki Meisa, Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa, Nishikido Ryo/Ueda Tatsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Part 1

It was the second week of December, the 9th, to be precise; snow covered the streets of the city, and all tours were called off for safety reasons as the weather forecast promised a cold and cruel winter everywhere in the country. Flights have been delayed and cancelled, and the execs didn’t want to risk the boys not getting to places, thus causing another financial crisis. It all seemed so unreal.

The three of them were sitting in a bar, sipping hot bubble tea made with some kind of alcohol, they didn’t ask. They were not teenagers anyways, so sleepovers were off the plate, although Kamenashi has offered twice already in the past forty minutes to have dinner at his place, which Nakamaru politely declined.

Ueda was not talkative lately, and Kame has become concerned, that’s why he insisted on a self-care night, thinking it might be able to put the smile back on Hime’s face. Maru on the other hand knew exactly what was going on in Tat-chan’s mind, therefore refusing Kazuya’s surprisingly caring offer. He didn’t want the youngest man to bombard his best friend with unnecessary questions to which Ueda wouldn’t reply anyway.

It wasn’t easy to keep a secret from Kamenashi as the man believed he knew them both for long enough to read them and was asking too many questions that they eventually answered just to get him shut up. Not this time though. Tatsuya has been keeping his secret for years, it took months even for Maru to get the younger confide in him, and Kame was, well, not the trustworthy friend he claimed himself to be. Especially not after everything that happened with Akanishi - that was something Maru and Ueda agreed on since the beginning of the story.

However this time Kazuya outdid himself. He finished off his drink and looked at the other two with a guilty face.

‘I’m sorry’ he said simply before standing up. He went to the counter and came back with a bottle of Nikka and three glasses. He poured the liquid gold into the glasses and sat back, still looking distressed. ‘I know I haven’t been a good friend lately, but hey, I’m trying here, okay?’ Tatsuya looked at him questioningly. ‘I understand if you don’t want to talk to me. Either of you. I’m not saying I know why, but I do have a wild guess, and I am sorry. For putting you through my own shit, never asking about you. You know I’m terrible at this but hear me out.’ Yuuichi nodded, like if Kame ever needed confirmation; although this time the youngest nodded back, as if thanking him for the approval. ‘How much do you know?’

‘About what?’ asked Uepi, the first thing to say all day besides ordering his previous drink.

‘Jin and I’ came the simple answer.

‘You being a jealous asshole when he got the US chance?’ offered a reply the oldest, and to their surprise, Kame let out a hysterical chuckle.

‘Thought so. It was so simple, wasn’t it? To believe that. To believe what Johnny wanted everyone to believe. To fall for the scripted clash. Jin and I dated. For years. I never really got over it and used my frontman status to bugger about him after he left, to put the focus back on the band, to picture him as an evil being, as a traitor, as everything he has never been.’ Kazuya couldn’t continue. He swallowed with his eyes tearing up, and Ueda couldn’t stop himself from placing his hand on the other’s back, offering some comfort. ‘Thank you.’

‘You should’ve told us’ Nakamaru reprimanded, although feeling sorry for their bandmate.

‘Koki knew. That was partially the reason why he left. He couldn’t stand me being an asshole. I mean, I’m not denying his scandalous behavior, but I happen to know he pulled half of his stunts to get revenge on me.’ Maru took a gulp of his whisky.

‘And you are expecting us to take this story for real, when you had years to share all of it with us?’

‘I know I messed everything up. To be honest, I wouldn’t be sharing this now if I didn’t know you guys despise me and leave me out of your lives - which I deserve after having you both left out of mine. But, as I said, I’m trying. To get things right. For you, for me. For us.’

‘I’m not mad at you’ Tatsuya simply said, pulling Kame in a hug. That’s when the youngest broke.

They just sat there and the bottle of whisky was long gone when Kazuya’s phone beeped. Nakamaru saw the notification first, surprised by the sender, but he decided not to bring it up immediately; he considered for the better not to put Kame through another breakdown by questioning him about why Tomohisa is messaging him in such a late hour.

‘Kazu, text’ he simply told the younger, handing him the device. 

‘It can wait’ Kamenashi smiled, being occupied with Tatsuya’s story about his disastrous date the previous weekend. Yuuichi put the phone down and wondered since when his bandmate and Yamapi were on texting terms, as for all they’ve known, Yamashita was not really communicating even with his used to be closest friends. But this was another thing for Kame to reveal at another time.

‘We should be heading home soon’ Ueda said, finishing his story. ‘I actually have plans for tomorrow.’ 

‘Another date?’ Kazuya squeaked, curious. Little did he know how far it was from the truth, especially since he still had no clue about Uepi’s secret. Although this time even Maru looked surprised, for as he knew his best friend was staying in the next day, at least that was his reason for why not going shopping with the older.

‘Yeah, with myself’ came the explanation. ‘I just thought I might as well use this sudden free time to put my shit together.’

‘Well then. I’ll just call a taxi. Need a ride home?’ Kame asked, and Maru nodded to the offer, while Tatsuya shook his head.

‘I was planning to walk home. Thanks anyways.’ He stood up and grabbed his coat and scarf, putting them on dowdily. ‘Good night, guys. Thank you for taking care of me’ he smiled, waving goodbye, and walked out of the bar.

‘Kazu’ Yuuichi tilted his head looking the youngest in the eye. ‘Not to interrogate you or anything.. but I saw you got that text from Yamashita. Since when are the two of you on late night texting terms?’

‘Since Jin and Nishikido don’t give a shit about him, actually. We grew quite close in the past two years. I thought you knew since we were hanging out a lot back then.’ Nakamaru wanted to reply with a caustic overtone but he decided to use this information later for Uebo’s sake.

‘I didn’t, no’ he said, acknowledging Kame’s change of heart when it came to being honest.

‘I like the guy. He has changed a lot since his time in NewS.’ Kazuya’s phone beeped again, and this time he checked it. ‘The car’s here’ he smiled at Maru and they both left the bar to catch their ride home.

By this time, Ueda was only two blocks away from his building when he saw a familiar figure across the street. He was hoping the person didn’t see him; he wasn’t yet ready to face that part of his life again - the lies, the heartbreak, the weight of the past two decades.

He needed to face himself first.


	2. Part 2

As the weekend was approaching, Ueda became more and more confident. Both Kame and Maru noticed the change and the youngest started to think of made up scenarios as to why Hime was all so sad and lonely in the first place. Tatsuya was back to boxing and at some point around Thursday he suggested the three of them should go out again on Saturday. They agreed to meet in a pub near Ueda's place, and Nakamaru decided it was time to put his plan into action. However, he had no clue what else he was setting up.

They were outside the bar vaping, and the oldest gathered his most innocent looking face and turned to Kamenashi.

'That old friend of yours we talked about last time, isn't he around tonight by any chance?' 

'You mean…’ Kazuya glanced at him, and all of a sudden he knew exactly what Yuuichi meant. 'I can ask' he smiled, blushing. 

'What am I missing?' Tatsuya asked, confused. Kame blushed even more, and Maru couldn't decide if it was real or for the show. 

'I actually kinda sort of happen to have a rather small crush on Yamapi…’ The sudden confession set the other two back, they weren't expecting the youngest to either have that kind of feelings let alone admitting them. 'Maru was implying that I should ask him to join us. Only if you don't mind of course.'

'Why would I' nodded Uepi, and somehow his warm smile reassured Kazuya that first, it was totally okay that after all these years he finally got over Akanishi, and second, Ueda did not mind at all that he was hoping to hook up with the once best friend of the only person Hime couldn't stand.

‘So it’s okay if I invite him?’ The hope in the youngest’s voice made Ueda laugh a little.

‘Sure you can invite him. I have questions for him anyway, so it’s not just that I don’t mind but I insist.’ Kame took out his phone and called the only number he had on speed dial. Maru and Tatsuya tried not to giggle at the unfolding conversation.

‘Hey, Pi… Yes, I’m good… Sorry to bother you this late… Oh, yeah…? Well, I just… actually, Nakamaru and Ueda suggested if… if you are free and in town… yes, well… uh-uh…’ he covered the speaker of the phone. ‘What’s the name of the place?’

‘Witched’ said the two in unison, as they were standing right under the huge green sign that read ヴィチド in beautifully broken english.

‘Witched, they say… you know it…? Ah, oh… I see… yes, I… no, not me… oh. So, you are… yes, in an hour, okay, yes, we will be waiting. See you’ he hung up and the other two were expecting an excited reaction, but Kazuya was looking at them with a worried expression on his face. 'Tat-chan… are you aware that Osakan jerk leaves just a block away?'

'Does he now?' Ueda managed to pull a straight face while Nakamaru almost choked on his vape.

'Since when?' he asked, coughing. 

'Pi says for quite a while' Kame hesitated. 'Should we go somewhere else?'

'Why should we' Tatsuya smiled reassuringly. 'He wouldn't just show up now, would he? And if, we are mature men, I'm pretty sure we could manage saying hi without punching one another in the face.' To the other two, his answer sounded convincing, although he was internally screaming, now realizing it was really Nishikido he thought he saw a few nights ago on his way home.

'Well then… Let's head inside and order?' Maru offered and they followed him through the door.

A bit more than an hour passed when Yamashita showed up, looking handsome as ever but oh so tired with no makeup on. He walked up to them casually and embraced Kamenashi in a long and warm hug at which the youngest did not protest.

'It's been a while, K' he whispered and Kame almost fainted when Pi's lips gently brushed against his hair. 'Y'all good?' Tomohisa then turned to the other two. 'It's good to see you, really. Especially you, Hime-chan' that grin, that familiar grin Ueda always got when Nishikido pulled a trick on him with the others around, was now something caring and new. It's his eyes, Tatsuya thought to himself, it's Yamapi's eyes that are different. 'Thanks for inviting me.' Grateful, Ueda figured, for not being rejected.

'Don't even mention it, Tomohisa-kun' the oldest replied 'Kame's friends are our friends.'

'You still believe in this made up family, don't you?' Pi took a sip of Kazuya's beer 'I don't blame you though, you guys are good at this. Especially now that Johnny's gone.'

'We don't really want to talk about that…' Kame said quietly, earning another kiss on his head.

'True, sorry, K' Yamapi finished the youngest's beer and offered to pay for their next round, which they accepted keenly. 'Let's go smoke first?' All four of them needed to get some fresh air at that point so they went outside. Pi lit on a cigarette while the other three made the vape circle around as before. 'So, how's everything, Hime-chan?' 

'All good… Nah, you know I'm lying anyway' Tatsuya chuckled. 'I've heard a rumor though.' 

'Care to share?' 

'You, Jin and Nishikido are not even talking to each other?' It was out, and Ueda tried not to look so curious. Yamashita sighed.

'It's not that we don't want to talk. We are not really allowed to. Y'know how strict things can get here. I was told not to reach out for them. I sometimes do though' he laughed a little. 'Bad habits die hard.' 

'Meaning?'

'Nothing, I just wanted to ask about you crushing on Ryo and that making you asking me this. But I'm done insulting you.'

'Well, I appreciate that. Actually, a lot. You know, Nishikido and I…' before Tatsuya could continue, a familiar voice interrupted.

'I heard my name here. Anything you want to share with me, Tatsuya-kun?'

They all looked at the person talking, surprised by his presence. Nishikido Ryo was standing there, casually smoking behind Yamapi's back.

'Nishikido-kun, I…' Ueda's voice shattered.

'Cut the shit, Tatsuya. I thought we all were on first name terms by now. May I join in?' 

'No' Nakamaru said firmly.

'Come on. I don't bite.'

'Yes, Ryo-kun, you can join us' Uepi managed to say the words so naturally Maru had to take a step back. 'We didn't expect to see you here.' 

'Is that so? So you don't know I live just across the street?' At first Kamenashi thought the Osakan was being mean as usual, but then he figured Ryo sounded sincere.

'Well, Pi mentioned you live close but we didn't know it was that close' he answered with a smile. Nishikido stepped closer to Ueda, placed his free hand on his shoulder and pointed at the building in front of them.

'It's that one, 17th floor.' The older pulled away. 'I'm sorry, I didn't want to invade your personal space.'

'Let's just go back in, shall we? I owe the guys the next round' Tomohisa had no idea about how he just saved the day with that move as everyone agreed and headed inside. As they sat back to their table, Ryo pulled up a chair between Ueda and Yamapi.

'I'm gonna sit here, is that okay with you?' he looked at the older questioningly.

'It is' Tatsuya nodded.

'So, beers for K, Yuuichi and myself, I assume Ryo-chan would get one too' Pi started to count. 'What can I get for you, Hime?'

'Stop calling him that' Nishikido grumbled. 'He has a name, you know.'

'Pardon me. Tatsuya-kun, would you like a beer as well?'

'Yes please' as Yamashita left, Maru immediately turned to Kazuya to interrogate him, and Uepi was left to talk with Ryo. 'I can tell them to leave me alone, you know. I'm 36' the older said with a smile. 'I had my time learning to stand up for myself.'

'In which I had my fair share' mumbled the Osakan staring at his own hands 'that I partly regret' he looked up at the other with a grin 'but you gotta admit you were such an easy target, Tat-chan'

'You cut the shit now,  _ Ryo-chan _ , we both know half of it was scripted, right?'

'True shit, my friend' Ryo just grinned at the nickname, not that he would ever admit to like it.

'Slowly there, we're far from being friends' Ueda reminded him casually. 

'What's stopping us though?' Ryo asked thoughtfully. 

'You hating me or me hating you is not enough of a reason for you?' 

'Come  _ on _ , Tat-chan, we both know I don't hate you, and I would place a quite high bid on you not hating me either. As you said, it was partially scripted, partially me being an asshole. But you love me.' Luckily, Yamapi chose that moment to come back with the beers. Maru and Kame shut up so suddenly it instantly became obvious they were talking about him, and he noticed.

'You two talking about me, right? What, is it something I did?' 

'I'm no psychic but I would say it's rather something you haven't done yet' Nishikido smirked, earning a poke in the ribs from Ueda. 'Ouch.'

'That’s the exact reason why I can't say I even like you just a little bit' Tatsuya shrugged.

'Liar' Ryo said, grabbing his beer and taking a sip. 

'Smooth' Pi grinned at him doing the same. 'Just like the old days' he added smiling. 'Can't deny I missed this.'

The teasing went on for another hour, then the Osakan stood up and took his coat. 

'Guys, it was a pleasure seeing you, but I have to go now, Mimi-chan is already going to freak out for not knowing where I've been. She doesn't like me staying out late. Let's just hit each other up some time later?'

'Ah, the queen of the household. How is she?' Tomohisa asked eagerly. 

'She eats a lot' Ryo laughed 'I'm starting to think she's pregnant.'

'Tell her I say hi' Yamapi gave a bear hug to his friend. 

'I will' Nishikido high fived Kamenashi and Nakamaru, and ruffled Ueda's hair. 'Good night, guys!' He left the bar, not noticing the sad eyes that watched him walk away.

It was Nakamaru's turn for the beers, and Pi left to the bathroom. Ueda lost control, he hugged Kame and swallowed back his tears.

'What's wrong, Hime?'

'Nothing' Uepi said 'just a ride down memory lane.' However, by that time Kazuya figured this was the greatest lie of the decade. 

‘Uh-uh… so it has nothing to do with Nishikido apparently having a girlfriend, does it?’ The older one gave up pretending.

‘I mean, it all makes sense that he does… but possibly pregnant? And since when? And how come the papers were not publishing it? Kazu, this is so messed up!’

‘You like him, don’t you?’

‘A bit, maybe’ Ueda chuckled with teary eyes. ‘Don’t tell Pi though. He’d tease the shit out of me if he knew.’

‘If I knew what?’ Yamashita just came back, alongside Maru who brought the next round.

‘No, Tat-chan, you didn’t tell Kazuya The Thing?’

‘What thing?’ Tomohisa was getting curious. Tatsuya sighed, as he had already prepared a fake answer out of routine.

‘I was telling them about my new skin care products. They smell like cotton candy, and I just didn’t want you to know, for you would make fun of me.’

‘Nah, I don’t dare to. Dokkun seemed quite bent on protecting you.’

‘Shut it’ Kamenashi gave Yamapi a smirk ‘Ryo was also convinced you are an ignorant dork, so joke’s on you. Let’s just drink.’ And so they did.


	3. Part 3

The upcoming days felt like a living hell for Ueda Tatsuya. All the strength and confidence he gathered before were flushed away by the thought of his long time crush soon becoming a father. Tatsuya spent every evening at Kame’s place. They were drinking, laughing, talking a lot, crying together, even the Akanishi topic was brought up by Kazuya himself, but mainly they were discussing their respective crushes on Yamashita and Nishikido. By the end of the week, the two were closer to each other than ever in the past two decades. Every night, the older would walk home in the city’s Christmas lights, hoping to see the Osakan on the way, just to catch him disappear around the corner, hand in hand with a tall blonde - he always thought Nishikido would end up with a blonde one - but nothing of the sort has happened. One night Tatsuya left Kame’s flat still slightly drunk, and he could’ve sworn his fairies were becoming real after all those years, but it turned out he was mistaken by a decorated tree and its flashy fairy lights. However, something else also caught his sight that night. He was passing by the bar and looked up to the building Ryo said he lived in, and he thought he saw the shadow of the man standing at the window. Although he was inebriated to realise the 17th floor was far too high for him to see anything, he decided if the Osakan was at home, this could be a good time to catch up with him. He didn’t want to barge in on him though, so he decided a text would do it.  **_You at home? Fancy a beer downstairs? U._ ** The answer came quite quickly.  **_Be there in five._ ** Tatsuya smiled to himself and lit on a cigarette he just bought earlier that day. He wasn’t a heavy smoker but it felt nice occasionally to give in to the temptation. He started to hum Ryo’s  _ Monologue  _ while smoking with his eyes closed, not hearing nor seeing the man who just crossed the street and stood in front of him, hands in his pockets, his head tilted to the side, listening to the humming with a smile.

‘Impressive’ said the younger man as the other finished the song, startling him.

‘Ryo-kun… I got carried away. Sorry for ruining your song.’

‘Stop it, you were good. Are all your friends busy so you come to me now?’ It took Ueda two seconds to figure the other was joking.

‘Kazuya basically kicked me out when Yamapi called him, I’m pretty convinced they are having phone sex by now’ the older started babbling ‘so I decided to walk home but figured I’m too wrecked to do that just yet so I was like, why not call that asshole down for a drink? And here you are with me on a Friday night like if you didn’t have anyone to spend your nights with, which is sad and reassuring at the same time.’ Nishikido had many questions, but he decided on the most important one. 

'How much did you drink?' 

'Half a bottle of Chivas Regal, a bottle of rosé and two ciders. Why?' Tatsuya looked at him so cute and innocent Ryo had to smile. 

'Are you sure another drink is a good idea? Let me take you home.' 

'Just say you don't want my company' Ueda snorted.

'That’s the opposite of the truth, Tat-chan… I don't want you to regret this night tomorrow because of a terrible headache.'

'I'll be fine' Tatsuya leaned on the younger's shoulder 'I'm just feeling a bit dizzy, but it'll go away' he closed his eyes 'let's go inside and grab a beer, Ryo-chan…'

The moment was almost perfect, it made Ueda forget about everything.

'If you insist… But you promise to tell me if you're not feeling well?' 

'I do' nodded the older smiling. 'Get me a drink.' 

'So you're telling me Akanishi is bisexual, and that Pi doesn't even care about who he's having sex with' Tatsuya nodded, almost smashing his head into the table. 'What about you, Ryo-kun?' 

'You know, secretly being committed to someone kinda makes you sure about yourself and makes you stop questioning your own sexuality.'

'I totally see that' Ueda finished his sake and rested his head on Ryo's shoulder.

'And you, Tat-chan? Any girls in sight? Or boys, for the matter?' 

'Nah… I mean, it's been a while that I figured I'm not the fuck around kind of person… I need emotions to even be able to kiss someone… and I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you of all people' the older laughed a little.

'I know right' Nishikido smiled at him, gently stroking his face. 'This is as weird for me as it is for you, Hime-chan.' 

'You called me that again' Tatsuya gasped.

'I'm sorry' the younger's voice broke mid-sentence 'I didn't mean to hurt you' he couldn't finish as the other's fingers were on his mouth. 

'Shut up. I wasn't complaining, just pointed it out' said Uepi with a grin. 'Go grab another round? I'm not sure I could stand straight.' 

It was 3 am in the morning and none of them wanted the night to end. They were having the fourth  _ last round _ , when Ueda's body gave it all up and he almost fainted.

'Ryo-chan… I'd rather you take me home now…' he whispered and Nishikido was immediately by his side. 'Take my wallet, I'll lose it' Tatsuya mouthed before losing his conscience. Ryo sighed and put the wallet in his own pocket, then helped a half-numb Hime to get his coat and exit the bar. The older was holding his hand the whole time, and they earned a weird look from the receptionist at Tatsuya's building. Nishikido accompanied Ueda upstairs and waited while he opened the door. 'Thank you for taking me home, Ryo-chan' Nishikido was about to leave when the other grabbed his collar and pulled him close. 'It really means a lot to me' and with that, soft lips touched his. It was over as quickly as it happened. 'Good night, sweetie' Tatsuya slammed the door at his face, not giving him any chance to react.

On his way out, the man tipped the receptionist. He couldn't think straight; after all the things Tatsuya told him that night, he just kissed him. Kissed. Him. Of all people, he was the one Tatsuya called, and he  _ kissed him _ . On the lips. He didn't pay attention where he was going, his feet took him home without his consent. He entered the flat, had a quick shower and was about to go to bed when he remembered he forgot to give Tatsuya's wallet back. He climbed into his bed beside the sleeping Mimi-chan, but couldn't fall asleep for long hours. It was way after sunrise that he drifted away, dreaming of drinks, fairies and soft lips. 

The next morning, Ueda woke up with a headache. He couldn't recall half of what had happened the previous night, he lost track of the events after the second shot with Nishikido. He got out of bed and took a pill, then went back to sleep, considering to call the other later to gather back the memories. He opened his eyes again at lunch time, to the sound of his rumbling stomach. He remembered to have some leftover gyoza in the fridge but he craved for ramen. He was about to call his favorite restaurant to order takeout, and was looking for his wallet, but he couldn’t find it. Just when he started to panic, his phone chimed.  **_Hey. Come down, I have your wallet. R._ ** Tatsuya felt a sudden wave of serenity; he must not have done anything stupid if the younger was still talking to him. He quickly brushed his teeth, put on his robe and glasses, and ran down to the reception. Nishikido was standing outside with a grin on his face and a short haired, snow white Maltese on a leash.

‘Hey’ Tatsuya greeted him with a wide smile.

‘Hey, shaggy’ Ryo handed him the wallet and pulled the dog closer to them. ‘Hangover much?’

‘Yeah, you were right, I should’ve listened to you’ the older squatted down on his heels to pet the dog. ‘You never told me you had this little angel’ he looked up at the younger with a bright face.

‘Tat-chan, meet Mimi-chan. I think she likes you’ Nishikido watched the two getting along, not realizing the rush of shame inside Tatsuya’s mind. Mimi-chan is not a girlfriend but a dog… he was having all this big fuss and an emotional breakdown because of a damn dog.

‘I like her too’ he stood up, still smiling. ‘I was planning to order takeout, you two hungry?’

‘Tat-chan, about last night…’ Ueda’s smile faded away.

‘Oh my, did I do something stupid that I don’t remember?’ he asked, voice shaking. ‘Because if I did then I’m sorry and I probably didn’t mean it, but I don’t remember anything and-’ he couldn’t finish the sentence as the younger’s lips were on his. Just as before, it was over too soon. ‘What are you-’

‘Unlike you, I’m not sorry. I’d rather go home now. Sleep it off, princess’ and with that being said, Ryo was gone. Tatsuya staggered back to his apartment in a trance. Did Ryo just… he kissed him. It wasn’t a real kiss though, but he kissed him  _ on the lips _ . And what he said, that  _ he _ wasn’t sorry, does that mean it was him kissing the younger last night…? Because if so, and then Nishikido just showed up and  _ wanted to talk about it _ , does that mean… well, he had no idea what it meant. He had completely forgotten about his hunger and called Kamenashi who told him to go to his place immediately. He dressed up and was on his way in less than fifteen minutes. When he knocked on Kazuya’s door, to his surprise, it was Yamapi who let him in.

'Yo, Tat-chan. Please don't ask' Pi flashed him a smile and stepped aside so he could enter Kame's living room. The youngest came from the kitchen with three plates. 

'I made onigiri. You hungry?' Ueda nodded at his stomach reminding him with a rumble.

By the time they finished eating, Tatsuya told them everything about how he has had a crush on Ryo since they were kids and all that had happened the previous night and earlier in the afternoon. Kamenashi was listening in awe, but Yamashita couldn’t hide his grin.

‘What?’ the youngest scolded him. ‘Are you laughing at my friend suffering here?’

‘Come on, you know me, K… I’m laughing at how Ryo-chan is handling this whole shit as if he wasn’t crushing on Hime since the beginning as well.’

‘He  _ what _ ?’ Uepi froze in his spot. ‘Okay, I’m too hungover for this… are you trying to convince me that this whole thing is happening for a reason and it’s not just my mind playing tricks on me?’

‘I thought you were the smart one…’ Pi sighed. ‘K, you tell me now… do we need to intervene here?’

‘I don’t think we should but we have to’ Kazuya leaned on Yamapi’s shoulder. ‘They need to have a chance, at least to make things clear between them’ he kissed the other’s cheek ‘just like we did.’

‘Are you two a thing now?’ Ueda asked, smiling.

‘How does it seem to you?’ Pi grinned and kissed Kame on the lips.

‘We are not important now though’ Kazuya smiled like a child ‘you are.’

‘I’ll call Ryo’ Yamashita grabbed his phone.

‘And what are you going to tell him? That I told you everything? Tomohisa-kun, don’t do this to me, please…’

‘Chill, T… last time he said we could hit him up for a night out. I’m planning to do that. Don’t worry, I still owe him a confession that K and I are together, I mean he shouldn’t learn that from the news. I might be a dork but I’m not dumb nor evil. I’m on your side in this’ and with that, he made the call. ‘Ryo-chan! Up for a drink? You what?’ he waved no with his hand ‘I see, my man, see you next week then. No, really! Sure, I’ll call you then. Ciao’ he hung up and facepalmed. ‘He’s on a fucking train to fucking Osaka. I’m so sorry, T… wish I could’ve helped.’

‘He’s running away from me’ Ueda pouted. ‘Thank you guys, both of you. I’ll go home now, trying to  _ sleep it off _ .’


	4. Part 4

It was the second day of Christmas; Tatsuya didn't feel like going out, although Kame and Yamapi both invited him over for dinner. He never really believed in Christmas, as it always meant shows and having to deal with Nishikido messing with him on live TV. However this year he wished he could spend the night around the Osakan, even if it included harsh remarks and teasing. Now that he knew Ryo didn't necessarily hate him, it was all different. He wanted to text the younger to wish him happy holidays, but it didn't feel right, for Ryo did everything to avoid him. It was almost 9 pm when he decided he didn't care. **_Merry Xmas. Wish you were here. U._ ** As he tapped send, he felt a rush of adrenaline down his spine. The time went by and no answer came. Nishikido left him on read, showing no intention to reply, not even telling him to fuck off. Ten minutes before midnight, someone rang his doorbell. He put on his robe and a pair of fluffy slippers and climbed down the stairs to send the unwanted visitor away; there was no way he would let anyone into his flat, not even Kazuya or Pi. He did not expect to see Ryo at the reception, with his suitcase, his hair still wet from the snow.

'Aren't you supposed to be in Osaka?' was all he could manage to say before the other man ran up to him, hugging him tight.

'You wanted me here. I'm here. Merry Christmas, Tat-chan…' and they kissed, and touched, and hugged, and lived, and loved, and it was everything. Nishikido broke the moment when he felt tears rolling down Ueda's cheeks. 'What's wrong, baby?'

'I usually wake up when I see you standing here. This is new' the older smiled.

He opened his eyes to the sound of the doorbell. He fell asleep on the couch, it was barely 8 pm. He checked his phone and realized he never sent the text.

'What the hell' he rushed to the entryphone and answered with a grumble. 'What is it?'

'Hey, Tat-chan, it's us' came Kame's voice through the intercom 'You didn't come out so we thought we might as well come in?'

'Dammit, you two. You know the way' he let them in and let out a sight. A couple minutes later, there was knocking on the door. He opened it and with that, Kazuya and Yamashita stormed into the flat.

'One can't stay alone when it's our days off' Kame stated simply before taking a seat on the couch.

‘Especially not when it’s Christmas’ added Yamapi with a grin.

‘We brought champagne’ Kazu pouted at his bandmate.

‘Nakamaru is on his way’ Pi sat down beside Kazuya, putting his arm around his shoulder.

‘Yeah… have you guys considered by any chance that I did not want company?’ Tatsuya hid his face in his palms.

‘At least not ours’ Tomohisa said in a mocking tone.

‘So?’ Ueda seemed angry. The doorbell rang again. ‘What?’ he answered the intercom and let Nakamaru in while Kame stood up to grab glasses and Pi popped the champagne open.

‘Hey, I brought pizza’ Maru walked in casually and passed by Tatsuya who was still standing by the door. ‘It’s still hot.’

‘Guys, can’t you just let me be…?’ Uepi whined, accepting the glass handed to him by the youngest.

‘To friends’ Yamapi raised his glass, the others followed. Ueda swamped his champagne down at once and refilled his glass, then repeated the whole procedure. He was after his third glass when the doorbell rang again.

‘What now? Who else did you invite?’

‘Nobody?’ Kame looked at his boyfriend questioningly while their host made his wobbly way to the door.

‘Get your ass in, I don’t even care anymore’ he mumbled into the phone in a tipsy voice. As the flat’s door opened, all four of them looked at the entering Nishikido Ryo.

‘Someone seems to be in a bad mood… did these three show up uninvited?’ the Osakan guessed right, and Tatsuya nodded.

‘They came, they got me drunk, and now they are leaving’ he looked at his friends. ‘The pizza stays’ he added, and the others understood it was their cue, but couldn’t let it pass like that.

‘Ah, so Ryo-chan here is more important to you than us?’ Yamashita asked jokingly. Neither he nor Ryo expected Ueda’s answer.

‘He definitely _is_ more important than you, so you are leaving, taking Kamenashi with you. Maru can stay but I dare to assume he doesn’t want to.’

‘Nope’ said the oldest, taking his coat, reaching for the unopened pizza box.

‘That one’s staying, I said’ Tatsuya shooed them off, locking the door. ‘And what on Earth are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in Osaka with your friends and family?’ He turned to Nishikido who looked at him guilty.

‘I wasn’t nice to you’ the younger said, staring at the floor.

‘When were you?’ Ueda chuckled, stepping closer to him.

‘I didn’t mean to run away. My sister called, she needed help with my niece. I wanted to text you, but figured you’d ignore it, so I tried to make it back while it’s still Christmas. I’m not too late, am I?’

‘Is your family okay?’ was Tatsuya’s first question.

‘Yeah… it might sound stupid but my niece has had her first heartbreak and they needed the fun Uncle Ryo to cheer her up. I know how lame this sounds, but it’s the truth.’

‘One can never know what is true and what is not when it comes to you, Nishikido Ryo’ the older closed the distance between them, his face just an inch away from the other’s.

‘But you believe me, because you…?’

‘Who said I do?’

‘Oh shut up, we both know you do’ and there it was. Lips on lips, eyes closed, none of them pulling away. Before the soft peck could turn into a real kiss, they both smiled and stepped even closer to each other in a reassuring embrace, burying their faces to the other’s neck.

‘We are nothing but stupid teenagers having their first crushes’ Tatsuya mumbled happily.

‘Isn’t that right? We are just twenty-something years late’ Ryo giggled. ‘Pathetic. Anyways. I got you something’ he pulled away and took out a small box from his coat’s pocket.

‘You better not get me a ring, you asshole’ the older tried to hide his excitement.

‘I’m not that cheesy, and we’re not even dating yet’ Ryo acted as if he were offended. He offered the box to Ueda who opened it and took a step back. It was a thin silver bracelet with a small wing pendant.

‘You are kidding me’ he stared at the jewellery, blinking his tears away. ‘All these years and still the only thing that makes you think of me is stupid fairies?’

‘It actually symbolizes how you are giving me wings only by your existence’ this time, the Osakan didn’t just pretend to be offended. ‘You can give it back if you don’t like it.’

‘No way, I’ll keep it and wear it proudly every day until it’s rusted.’

‘You know silver doesn’t rust, right?’

‘I do.’


End file.
